I am psychotic
by Zafkiel55
Summary: Sit down kids Ruby is going to tell you a story of how she became insane and what happened because of it. rated M for future gore
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ruby Rose, former huntress in training. Yep, you heard right, former, as in i no longer will be a huntress. Why? well in order for me to tell you that, we will have to start from the very beginning. Back to that horrible day, the worst day of my life. The one that set me on this path…The day i found out about my mother's death.

As you already know my family lived in a small town in patch. It was me, Yang, mom, and dad. Yang had come from dad's previous marriage and after her real mom left dad had to find someone else, and so he married my mother. It wasn't hard to decide especially since the three of them shared a team at beacon, along with uncle Qrow, who is Yangs mother's brother, kind of funny to say actually. Anyways we had lived happily with each other, mom and dad would sometimes go out to missions since he was still a hunter and she was still a huntress, so Yang was always in charge of taking care of me. Sometimes if uncle Qrow wasn't busy either teaching at signal or on a mission himself then he would stop by and tell us some cool stories about his mission. He is so cool.

Eventually i could tell that the missions mom and dad were going to had become increasingly more difficult. So much so that they were they only ones allowed to take on the missions as well as uncle Qrow and a few others, because they were the strongest team who studied at beacon. I saw how scared they were getting, i knew that one day something bad was going to happen. I ignored it of course, i didn't want them to know that i knew how scared they were, or they will worry and be sad and we wouldn't be the happy family we always were. They tried to be happy, they surely did, but i could tell they were faking it to cover up their fear.

And so the day came. It was storming outside mom and dad were out on a mission again. Yang and I were watching tv. at one point the door slammed open and there they were. Mom was in dads arms, he was breathing heavily, both of them were soken wet, and if it wasn't for the puffy eyes, i wouldn't have been able to tell that my dad was crying all the way. Yang and I were in shock at what we were looking at.

Mom laid lifelessly in dads arms, covered in blood. I didn't want to believe what i was seeing.

"mom?" i said weakly "d-dad, w-what happened?" i ask him about to break in tears. He doesn't answer though. All he does is look down, lay her gently on the floor and start to cry. "NOOOOOOOOO!" i start to yell as i run over and bury my face in my mother's corpse.

"i-i'm sorry, i-i couldn't protect her, there were too many, i was hopeless, i failed" he says weakly crying as well. I can hear Yang crying too, and that night the house was filled with nothing but wails of sadness over my mother's death. We didn't sleep that night, and from that day on, we weren't as happy of a family as we used to be.

A couple days later, professor Ozpin set up a funeral for mom. Unfortunately we couldn't cry anymore. We dried out our tears on that one day that even if we tried to cry, nothing would come out. The most you could hear were our occasional sniffles.

A few days after the funeral dad had went to go teach at signal. Apparently uncle Qrow was caught up on a mission so he couldn't teach today and the usual sub was sick so dad had to sub in. Later Yang had gone up to me. "Ruby come with me, i am going to find mom" she tells me.

"But, mom died Yang" i say not realising who she was really talking about.

"Not your mom Ruby, my mom."

"Why?"

"Because, i want this family to be happy again, i know she is out there, she has to be, i am going to find her, ask her to come back, and then we can have a family again."

"But didn't she leave? maybe she doesn't want to be found, come on Yang, i don't think this is a good idea"

"No, she must have a reason why she left, and i am going to find out, i will have her come back, she has to come back right? it may not be a good idea but it's the only thing i can think of that will make this family happy again!" She starts tearing up "please Ruby, i don't want you to be by yourself, its not safe, you are too young to stay here alone, just come with me"

There was a moment of silence before i decide to just go with what she asks, i couldn't say no to her, she lost two mothers while i lost one, so i joined her "ok, i will go"

So we start heading out, into the snowy forest. Yang took a wagon so if i ever get tired i could sleep in it. At one point i started feeling weak, i couldn't walk anymore, i was too cold, and so i got in the wagon as Yang carried me looking for her mother. i could tell grimm were roaming around, stalking us. Waiting for us to be cornered so they could tear us apart. Soon i felt Yang stop. We found an old cabin where she though her mom was at. She starts yelling, calling out for her to come out… and then we heard it. The fear striking growl of a beowolf ready to kill us both. We were both frozen in fear, both of us unable to move for how scared we were. We wanted to run, but our body would respond to it… and so here we thought it would end. The beowolf lunged at us ready to kill us. I closed my eyes ready to take the impact… but it never came, and i heard the sound of uncle Qrows scythe as he cut it in half.

As i look at the falling limbs of the grimm i began to smile. Every drop of its blood sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Finally one last thing led me to realise that i have gone insane. That day i became a psycho as some would call it because of it. What you may ask. heheh, why it's very simple to figure out.

It was the voices in my head of course.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: BOOOOOOM, PSYCHO RUBY. I HAVE BEEN DYING TO MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND I CAN'T WAIT TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC ESPECIALLY HOW I ALREADY KNOW HOW I WILL END IT. AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW, SORRY, NOT SPOILING. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mmm,fermmerfermerfer *swallows* sorry, sort of got a bit hungry so i decided to get some cookies and my good old friend milk. If only milk could walk around like a human, would make it so much fun, although i don't think it will last long unless its immortal, heheh, oops. Anyways where were we, oh yeah, so we left off at uncle Qrow saving Yang and Me or "Yang and I" ugh, i don't get it it's all the same to me. Anyways that happened and then the voices came.

They always whisper to me to kill, kill, kill. I do my best to get them to shut up. They get annoying if i don't do what they ask. I would even argue with them in my room, i could tell Yang was getting worried and so was dad. I mean who wouldn't be worried if their daughter or sister yelled at nothing telling it to shut up for like an hour. Sometimes either Yang or dad would come into my room and ask who i was talking to, and i would just answer with a simple, nobody.

Time passed and soon both of them just got used to me arguing with nothing. They were still worried, actually maybe more scared than worried now that i think about it, but since i have done this for so long they just payed no mind to it. That is until it stopped. That, is when true fear struck at the house. I guess it all began at Signal. We were building our weapons and i decided to go all out… i may have gotten overboard since i actually made a giant scythe with a customizable high impact sniper rifle, and if you don't know what the means, it just means it's also a gun.

So after i had built my darling crescent rose, Qrow decided to teach me how to use it since he also has a similar weapon except much cooler. Its great how he managed to get not only two but THREE WEAPONS INTO ONE EEEEEEEEEEH. It's a sword that can bend into a shotgun and can completely transform into a scythe, it is so cool. So he taught me and soon i obtain enough skill to wield my darling *pur*. So that is when the voices started to die down. Every night i would go out without my dad or Yang knowing and i will go into the forest and kill some grim.

Not only did it satisfy them, but oh god how it satisfied me as well. The sound of their flesh being torn, the sounds of their suffering and best of all, the feeling of their blood splashing on me. Its felt soooo good and i could never stop doing it because of how amazing it felt. After i would go on my rampage i would take a shower and go back to sleep. I would continue this over and over, night after night. One time Yang came into my room and asked "how come you don't argue with you know… nothing anymore?"

I tilt my head a little as if the question was a stupid one "Oh, that's because i found a way to let it not bother me" i replied sweetly

"Oh, well that's uh, good glad" She smiles and sighs in relief. "Well anyways come on, we gotta go to the graduation" she tells me and we soon head there to see Yang graduate signal. Dad and I were so proud of her and so i decided to be a good little sister and get her a graduation present… even if it was a little late notice. So i head over to ye old dust till dawn and i start looking into what to get her. She will probably like some incendiary dust rounds, make her bullets light up like fire, even more so than what they do since her aura is always flaming, she loves fire.

Soon i just decide to buy the incendiary and also look around for anything i may want, shopping is great when you have money. At one point i get distracted with a weapons catalog and i didn't even notice night coming. Soon i hear the store bell signaling some people coming in and then a man went to talk to the store owner. "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" I hear the click of a gun and the clerk freak out, i pretend like i am reading my catalog just to see what happens and also ' _kill kill kill'_ to keep me from murdering every person in this room. I can contain it, but for how long is the question. The forest is far from here, i wouldnt probably make it in time before i start losing it.

"Please, just take the money and then leave!" The clerk freaks out ' _yes please leave'_ i think to myself ' _things will get real messy if you don't'_

"Upap pap, we are not here for the money, grab the dust" he says to other people around him. Soon one of them makes a great mistake.

"Hey kid hands in the air!" I turn to him, my hood up, my head tilted to the side and i can feel a very maniacal smile on my lips as i twitch with corruption. I can see the fear in his eyes, so tasty.

"Heheh, nope… you made a big mistake" I say as i take out crescent rose and cut off his arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" He yell and i soon stop him by decapitating him. Soon another one comes and i slice him in half. I can feel one behind the book case and so i shoot through it and i hear body drop. Then i hear the bell ring signaling one was running away.

"Oh no you don't." i dash out of the store "Stop!" he does so and turns to me and i see fear in his eyes. "It was so nice of you to bring me a meal heheh, but i am still hungry, and you seem filing enough"

"Well, you see red i would love to stay and chat but i am afraid this-" he points his cane at me "is where we part ways" he shoots and i quickly launch myself into the air with crescent rose. After i land i see him attempting to escape and i give chase. I meet him at the roof of a building.

"Hey, stop running!"

He stops and i hear a slight "Damn, she's persistent" and soon an airship appears from behind the building, he gets on it and takes out a red dust crystal "End of the line Red!" He yells in confidence this time instead of being afraid, most likely because he thought he could kill me and if not he would surely escape and i would have never run into him again. He throws the crystal at my feet and shoot at it. I was prepared to take the hit, besides, i have withstood so much pain that will probably not hurt too badly. However something stopped it from hitting me… Or should i say someone.

Standing in front of me was none other than professor Goodwitch. She had a glyph held in front of her for protection. Then she started attacking the ship with some lasers and Torchwick went inside the ship and then some random woman came out wielding fire. The battle kept going until the other mysterious woman caused the ground to explode and Goodwitch and I had to dodge out of the way and soon the airship flew away. "You are a huntress?" i asked as she looked at me with an annoyed look. Soon i was in a room and i felt like i was being interrogated by her as she was scolding me.

Later he came in, professor Ozpin. "Ruby Rose" he said and leaned closer "You… have silver eyes" he says before sitting down and handing me a plate of cookies. ' _COOKIES!'_ I thought as i started downing all of the cookies in the plate. "So how did you learn to do this?" He asks as i look over to professor Goodwitch as she shows a video of one of my massacres at the forest, specifically the one where there were over a hundred beowolves in the snowy forest after i finished talking to mom.

"Oh, signal academy" I say simply

"They taught you to make and wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asks with curiosity more than disbelief.

"Yep, well, mostly just one person"

"I see, well it's just i have only seen one other person with such skill, a dusty old Qrow"

"Yep, that's my uncle Qrow, he is so cool"

"So what is a little sweet girl such as yourself in a school designed to train monsters?"

"Well, i just want to be a huntress, most of it for personal reasons that i don't feel comfortable sharing with anyone"

"Hm, i see well would you like to come to my school, i mean assuming you already know who i am"

"Yep, you are professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy it's nice to meet you, and i would gladly accept your offer to go to your school" I say

"Well, alright, thank you miss Rose, you have a good day, hope to see you soon" I make my way to leave the room and go to the forest to satisfy the voices since they still weren't satisfied with what happened at the store. I took a shower, told Yang and dad about what happened with Ozpin and I. We celebrated, i took a shower and went to sleep.

I have heard Ozpin talk about how he has made a lot of mistakes in the past… However.

This was by far his worst mistake. Heheh

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: AWWWW, CUTE LITTLE PSYCHO RUBY GETS TO GO TO BEACON, MAN I CANT WAIT TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, good morning sleepyhead, hope you slept well, especially in this bed i made for us so long ago. I am sure you are used to it by now right? I mean you should, we have slept here together for a couple of months now, sometimes i had to leave you here alone because i had to attend to some... interruptions, but i always came back, Cinder keeps pestering me, i should probably tell her to leave me alone now, i mean i already have everything i want, well almost everything *fake purr* oh thats right whoops, spoiler alert, i haven't even mentioned Cinder yet in the story have i? We'll ignore that comment then, for now all you need to know is that she was the one who helped Roman escape, it's a shame too, i was so hungry that day and i certainly couldn't feed off of Ozpin or Goodwitch, i was too innocent still, and it would have caused way too many problems that i was not ready to deal with, Cinder is so mean, i will have to pay her back soon. *pouts* anyways let's get on with the story. I believe i was just about to get into Beacon.

"I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" She yells in excitement and she 'crushes' my bones, she didn't really i just needed to up my normality so that she wouldn't freak out, in all honesty i can snap a person's arm off with barely any effort, anyways back to what i was saying.

"Pleash shtop" i plead her to let me go.

"But i am so proud of youuuuu, everybody is going to think you're the bees knees!" and there is the problem at hand, i didn't want to be well known i wanted to be secluded, that way i could keep my dark personality from being known, it was already hard enough creating a fake personality that didn't seem creepy, that is why i became the hole bubbly cheery girl i was instead of the psychotic bloodthirsty girl i am. I knew that if somebody found out i would have to kill them, but unless they followed me to a place where i kill for fun i wouldn't have to worry about it.

"But i don't want to be the bees knees, i just want to be a normal girl with normal knees"

"Whats up with you? aren't you excited?"

"Of course i am excited it's just, i was moved ahead two years, i don't want people to think i am special" I sort of ish lied, it is true that i would like to be normal, but these voices definitely throw that completely down the drain. The only thing i want is to not be found out.

"But you are special" Yang says as she approaches me and gives me a side hug. Its funny really, after i had finally stopped talking to the voices for nearly a year now Yang has treated me with so much kindness, she has been protective and helpful instead of how she was back then, full of fear and worry for what was happening with me. Now she just thinks everything is back to normal, but oh how wrong she is, she will soon find out how abnormal her 'sweet little sister actually is.

"The recent robbery in dust till dawn was led by none other than the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, however we cannot explain what caused the death and mutilation of his goons, we came across 3 bodies all in horrifying condition, we asked the owner of the store to which he had no knowledge of what had happened now back to-" The news came and went and in the view of the screen that was showing said news came Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" She begins.

"Who's that?" Yang asks me.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" Mrs. Goodwitch says before i could tell Yang, (she totally stole my thunder) and Yang just gives a simple 'oh' "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend in this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She finishes and the screen shuts off giving an incredible view to Beacon Academy.

"Look you can see signal from up here!" I say, i never have flown in an airship before so this was such an amazing experience, that is until it was interrupted by the gagging noises of an all too familiar blonde.

"Well i guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang says as we look toward the vomiting mess.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted"

"I wonder who we are gonna meet"

"Ugh, i just hope they are better than vomit boy" As i say that i take a glance at Yang's shoe and behold, there it was, vomit. "OH, YANG GROSS, YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOE!" Yang's eyes widen in horror as she start approaching me begging me to wipe it off.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

"OH NO, GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY FROM ME!" And so we made it to beacon. The school was so biiiiig, IT WAS LIKE FIVE MANSIONS BIG, i didn't even think a school could be so big.

As soon as we departed the airship (with Jaune stopping by a trashcan to throw up) and made it to the entrance walkway of the school, i started noticing all the cool weapons the students were carrying. "SIS, THAT KIDS GOT A COLLAPSIBLE STAFF! HUHHHHH, AND SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD!" and so i approach said girl with the fire sword, i really wanted to touch it, i like sharp objects (shocking i know) but then Yang pull me back, and i begon to pout since she decided to put an end to my curiosity.

"Easy there little sister, they are just weapons" she says and soon i went lecture mode.

"JUST WEAPONS, these aren't just your mere weapons Yang, they are an extension of who we are, we are the weapons and the weapons are us, we make they the way we are because in our weapon we see ourselves, our personality is embedded in these weapons as they are our very being!" I lecture her.

"Then why not swing over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?"

I transform my cresent rose to scythe form "HOW DARE THEE, I WOULD NEVER BE NOT HAPPY WITH MY DARLING CRESENT ROSE, it's just i like seeing new ones, it helps me figure people out so much easier."

"Have you ever tried you know, talking to them?"

"Why would i need to do that? i can just hang with you and scout people from afar"

"Welllll, actuallymyfriendsarealreadyheregottagobye" she says to which i can just barely understand (i mean i did excel in the language of gibberish, happens so much when i get excited, and now Yang had learned it from me). As she zooms past me i get a bit dizzy and fall over on some cases… that is when i met her.

"What are you doing!?" I hear her sweet voice. I look up to see the goddess before me, her beautifully pale skin, her bright blue eyes, the silky white hair that cascades over one shoulder due to her uniquely beautiful side ponytail along with a tiara claiming her as a queen of my heart. I fell in love at the sight, not only that, the voices did too ' _she's yours, take her, you know what to do, you want her body, nothing can stop you if you try, take her, take her, take her'_ they kept repeating and a slight smile crept up over my lips. That day i knew…

That girl was going to be mine…

and i will be damned if i failed to gain the heart of the heiress known as Weiss Schnee.


End file.
